


Siamo solo noi (e un budino al cioccolato)

by Jolly Camaleonte (ginnyx)



Series: first, best destiny [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, No Spoilers, Post Star Trek: Into Darkness, Pre-Slash, Slice of Life, Spock/Uhura solo accennato
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnyx/pseuds/Jolly%20Camaleonte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones sospirò internamente e si sedette di fronte al budinaro attualmente balbuziente, nonché occasionalmente capitano dell'Enterprise.<br/>"Che ci fai di notte, in infermeria, a mangiare budini, Jim?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siamo solo noi (e un budino al cioccolato)

Siamo solo noi

(e un budino al cioccolato)

 

 

E Bones lo sapeva, oh se lo sapeva.

Insomma già Jim e i budini non erano una buona combinazione.

Ma Jim e i budini  _di notte_.

Oh, se ne sarebbe pentito.

«Jim?»

Amaramente.

«Jim, tutto ok?»

E quello alzò lo sguardo per un attimo, la presa quasi inesistente sul cucchiaino sporco.

«Len.»

Rettifica: non esiste unità di misura abbastanza grande in cui infilare il suo sbaglio.

Dannazione, l'ultima volta che l'avevano chiamato Len una gentile mano smaltata gli aveva ficcato le unghie nel braccio e un documento di divorzio davanti agli occhi.

Quindi perché – _perché, misericordia divina_ \- il buon dottore aveva fatto quella domanda?

«Uh, ciao, io... stavo... uh.»

Bones sospirò internamente e si sedette di fronte al budinaro attualmente balbuziente, nonché occasionalmente capitano dell'Enterprise.  
«Che ci fai di notte, in infermeria, a mangiare budini, Jim?»

Chiese piano, dolce, come si fa con i bambini.

Ma proprio come i bambini, il suo amico non disse niente, strinse solo le labbra e pasticciò distrattamente il contenuto del barattolo che teneva in mano.

«C'entra Spock?»

Il cucchiaino fu immediatamente abbandonato in un sommesso tintinnio che, per un attimo, distrasse Bones dai grandi, enormi –no, sul serio, che diavolo!- gigantici fanali azzurri di Jim che lo illuminarono come il peggior Bambi della storia dell'umanità.

_Leonard McCoy, sei fottuto._

 

 

E, no, sul serio, se Dio esisteva e c'entrava in tutto quello aveva un senso dell'umorismo davvero perverso –mi scusi il francesismo, Altissimo, ma che cazzo!

Cioè, si poteva essere più sfigati? Scegliersi come migliore amico un umano budinaro in para perché è stato messo nella friend zone da un vulcaniano. Un vulcaniano!

E il bello è che il budinaro manco se n'era accorto di volere qualcosa di più, no, andava avanti a blaterare da ore di come Uhura – _UHURA_ \- non capisse Spock.

«Insomma, Bones, pensaci. Ti ricordi quando tre giorni fa il teletrasporto è andato a puttane e» cucchiaiata «e—» deglutizione «— io mi sono sdoppiato stile Dr. Jekyll e Mr. Hyde? Ecco, lì Spock è stato il primo a capire che io ero entrambi,  _entrambi_. Sia il buono, sia il cattivo, e che non sarei mai stato me stesso senza quel pezzo di male, che era il mio mescolarmi a rendermi Jim ed—ed—» raschiamento del barattolo «non ha giudicato. Neanche per un secondo, capendo anche come quella parte mi repellesse, ma spiegandomi che andava bene così. Così.»

Il contenitore vuoto, leggero tra le dita, la testa bassa.

McCoy teneva su il capo a malapena.

Erano le quattro di mattina e sì, ricordava quel diavolo di sdoppiamento –aveva perso 10 anni di vita alla prospettiva della possibile morte di Jim alla ricongiunzione- sì, ricordava le parole dell'elfo troppo cresciuto, sì, ricordava la faccia di Jim, il suo sguardo.

Così diverso da quello che aveva adesso, un po' perso, un po' tiepido.

Ma il dottore non parlò –sbadigliò, ok- ma non parlò, anche perché sapeva che tra tre, due—

«Oppure come quando...»

Appunto.

Si riparte.

Altro ritaglio di memoria, altro budino, altro colesterolo –d'uh, scusate, deformazione personale.

«... e quindi, cioè, ti rendi conto lei –lei che era la fidanzata del Dr. Roger Korby- ascoltando la voce di lui dall'interfono risponde a Spock, che le aveva domandato se fosse sicura dell'identità dell'uomo, "È mai stato innamorato, Signor Spock?" ovviamente lui tace e lei sorride dicendo "Sì, ne sono sicura, è Roger". E invece si sbagliava, si sbagliava di brutto. Mentre invece quando... quando quel coso, quell'androide, come si chiamava, Bones? Ah, non importa. Stavo dicendo: quando l'androide ha usato la mia voce per contattare l'Enterprise, dopo una sola frase Spock cosa chiede, cosa? "Capitano, sta bene? Ha la voce stanca..." AH! Capito, Bones?» cucchiaiata  _più_  veloce deglutizione «Voce stanca,  _stanca_.»

Jim s'interruppe per un attimo, soffiando soddisfatto dal naso per poi godersi lo sciogliersi lento del cioccolato giù per la gola, bruciante (ma giusto perché era il sesto barattolo, nulla di particolare).

 

 

«E... e basta. Ecco tutto.»

Qualcuno canti l'Alleluia: Jim Kirk aveva detto tutto.

«Quindi non capisco perché Uhura...»

_O quasi._

Leonard non lasciò cadere la testa sul tavolo, solo perché dopo non avrebbe più avuto la forza di tirarla su.

Divina misericordia, erano quasi le sei del mattino e stava per iniziare il turno alpha, il  _suo_  turno.

«Cioè, perché Uhura dice quelle cose? Perché dice che Spock non è presente, che non è interessato? Non è vero, non è assolutamente vero. Io so che lei non ha colpa, che lei... che lei lo ama davvero.»

 _Bam._  Di nuovo Jim alzò lo sguardo e accecò Bambi-Bones.

E Bones odiava sentirsi un piccolo cerbiatto fanalato.

«Non pensare che io non lo sappia o che incolpi lei di qualcosa. Solo che... che lei pensa di cambiarlo, che col tempo lui si adatterà, che diventerà più umano, e questo non è giusto. Spock va bene così com'è. Lui... lui è umano a modo suo, si preoccupa a modo suo. Insomma, cos'è 'sta storia che lo sente distante nell'ultimo periodo? Lui c'è sempre, c'è sempre stato, solo a modo suo.»

E a quel punto Leonard vorrebbe avere la forza di sorridere. Sorridere e dirgli  _Per te, Jim. C'è sempre stato per te._

Perché era così, perché il buon dottore lo notava ogni singola, dannatissima volta che quei due coglioni per caso finiti dentro una divisa della flotta astrale si guardavano viso a viso.

Così, senza apparente motivo.

Si guardavano e basta, perché loro non avevano un motivo.

Ed accadeva sempre, accadeva sempre in quel millisecondo di troppo –troppo piccolo per essere necessario, troppo grande per non essere agognato.

In quel infinitesimo di spazio-tempo Vulcano e la Terra diventavano gli unici pianeti dell'intera galassia.

 _Siamo solo noi,_  parevano dire.

_Siamo solo noi._

 

Bones gemette internamente.

Ora era lui ad aver bisogno di un budino al cioccolato.

**Author's Note:**

> ***Angolino del cambia-colore***  
> E se dal nome non avevate intuito quanto stupida fosse questa cosa io non so.  
> Sul serio, perdonatemi, è colpa di Star Trek che tira fuori tutto il mio umorismo che, come avrete constatato, è veramente... uhm, strambo, personale, inutile? xD  
> Comunque, ovviamente questi sono i personaggi del reboot, manco a sognare Kirk Prime avrebbe parlato così (anche se ce lo vedo a mangiare budini, forse però alla vaniglia...).  
> E Bones è il buon dottore non per nulla, LOL povero ciccio, sei stato rimpiazzato da Uhura nel film per le quote rosa (cit remsvg). Quindi sì, oltre che essere una stupidata, questo è anche un elogio a McCoy, che è sempre stato uno dei personaggi più fantastici di TOS.  
> Ora, vaneggiamenti random a parte, penso di dovervi qualche noticina, giusto perché sono, come ogni trekkie, puntigliosa su questo universo.  
> 1) La storia è ambientata in un futuro non specificato dopo la fine di Into Darkness, diciamo che l'Enterprise ha già intrapreso da un po' la sua missione quinquennale, perfettamente in parallelo con il TOS originale, essendo un AU.  
> 2) Non penso che Jim reboot sia uno di quelli che spesso si lascia andare a sfoghi, non lo penso minimamente, però quando lo fa, penso che lo faccia così, spontaneo, diretto, dicendo ogni singola cosa che gli passa per la testa (****SPOILERRRRRR***** "Gli strapperei quella frangetta!"*****FINE SPOILER*********)  
> 3) La storia dello sdoppiamento causato da un malfunzionamento del teletrasporto non è assolutamente roba mia, ma è una puntata della prima serie di TOS, The Enemy Within (non chiedetemi il titolo in italiano xD)  
> 4) La storia degli androidi e della "voce stanca" ovviamente è sempre TOS prima serie ed è la puntata Gli Androidi del Dr. Korby, se non sbaglio il titolo in italiano. Shipping since 1967. Se volete vedervi la scena here you are ed è pure in italiano http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FuI6hAQduRs  
> 5) Il fattore Uhura. Ci tengo a sottolineare che io non odio Uhura, anzi tutto il contrario, in TOS era una superfiga, una volta urla anche in faccia a Kirk (LOL, grande donna!) quindi non pensate male, a me piace molto il suo personaggio... forse un po' meno nel film di Abrams perché è praticamente inutile e non fa niente se non essere la fidanzata di Spock (in Into Darkness però migliora, ovvia). Ora, la stessa cosa vale per Kirk reboot, lui non la odia, né ne è geloso, solo non la capisce e gli dà fastidio che lei cerchi di cambiare Spock. Ora qui, sorry but not sorry, sale la mia teoria sulle Spirk, perché loro sono meravigliosi insieme, perché Kirk è uno dei pochi che capiscono veramente la dualità di Spock, ibrido, figlio di due mondi, e che non cercano di farlo diventare umano, no. Kirk apprezza Spock perché è vulcaniano, gli piace la sua logica, ma gli piace ancora di più perché lui non è un normale vulcaniano, perché Spock nella sua equazione ha una variabile che nessun altro ha: la terrestrità. Ed è per il fatto che Spock è troppo vulcaniano per i terrestri e troppo terrestre per i vulcaniani, ma è perfettamente Spock per Kirk. La cosa ancora più bella è che Kirk accetta la doppia natura di Spock, ancora prima che il diretto interessato lo faccia e.... d'uh, sto divagando. Scusate. Li amo troppo. Son belli loro.  
> 6) "Siamo solo noi" non è la canzone di Vasco Rossi, o almeno non per me. Siamo solo noi è il titolo di un meraviglioso spettacolo teatrale che ho visto quest'anno e che non potevo fare a meno di citare. Mentre il budino... no, il budino non ha storia, è uscito dal nulla xD


End file.
